


Endgame

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-14
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his cell, his dank little cell, the once-and-yet-no-longer Lord Coward festers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

Dragging the blade along the flat of his palm, Coward cannot help but ruminate on things of no more import. Blood wells, thick and rich and red, thrumming full of life and full of promise; and yet it leaves him feeling strangely cold.

In his cell, his dank little cell, the once-and-yet-no-longer Lord Coward festers, his anguish an open wound.

What is life without Henry?

Ah, but that is the question, is it not? Henry was more than a man, more than just the bastard child of a wretch who would never look upon him with paternal pride... more than just flesh and blood and bone. Henry was a god, and Coward his loyal priest.

What he shall do now is most obvious to him.

He looks at the blade, eyes its wicked, gleaming edge, and smiles.

In the morning the guards will find him, belly gutted open wide. His intestines will have spilled out onto stone, slick and rank as the rats nibble at their feast.

What is life, when his world has ended?


End file.
